


Wake In Montauk (art)

by Searchingapples



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searchingapples/pseuds/Searchingapples
Summary: I made this fan art yesterday morning for the wonderful Xishmish after being inspired by her new story Wake In Montauk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xishmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wake in Montauk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227023) by [Xishmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish). 



I made this yesterday morning for the lovely Xishmish new story Wake in Montauk. Check it out if you have not read it yet. :)

[](http://imgbox.com/gayVBqjr)


	2. Chapter 2

The fanart I made on chapter one should now be viewable I just had to change the site I was using to share. Those of you who commented in the chapter I had to delete and replace with this about not being able to see it please check out chapter one it is now viewable. If you click on the image it will also enlarge so you can see it more clearly. And if you haven’t yet please do check out the amazing story that this fanart is based on Wake In Montauk by Xishmish.


End file.
